MortalKami
by Miakaghost
Summary: The Saiyuki guys are having weird dreams concering their ancestors. Warning:Attempted Comedy with Gojun and Jeep in near future.
1. Hakkai's Dream

Mortal /Kami

Chap.1

Emerald eyes narrowed, and were returned with another narrowed pair of emerald eyes, while the third pair remained wide in both shock and innocence.

"What's going on?" asked the brunette with the wide stare. The second brunette, a youkai, with pointed ears and claws, scoffed, and turned to him.

"You're dreaming, genius."

"Oh. I knew that."

"Elaborate dream, don't you think?" The third brunette replied, this one wearing a lab coat.

"If this is a dream, I can hardly imagine a nightmare."

"A nightmare would include Kanan, remember?" The youkai pointed out.

"Right. What am I to call you two?"

"Gonou, and that's Tenpou." The youkai replied. "Hakkai, are you really having that hard of a time stomaching this?"

"Uh…I wonder, can a man truly vomit in a dream?"

"Do you have a burning desire to find out?" Tenpou asked. Hakkai shook his head.

"Then why'd you ask?" Gonou wondered. Hakkai shrugged.

"This is terribly confusing." He admitted.

"Oh, Hakkai. Something I've been wondering. Have you done anything with Kenren's reincarnation?" Tenpou asked, seeming curious.

"Um, we've played cards."

"No, have you **done** anything with him?" Tenpou grinned. Hakkai paled, finally understanding what the kami was getting at. Then the color returned at he turned a fierce red, as he snapped,

"No! Not at all! I can't believe you would even suggest such a thing!"

"Oh, just wondering." Tenpou replied, fingering his cigarette.

"Um, why are you smoking?" Hakkai asked. Tenpou glanced over.

"Why not?"

"He does because he does, Hakkai." Gonou growled.

"That doesn't make any sense." Hakkai wilted.

"This is a dream, Hakkai-san. Nothing genuinely **has** to make sense here." Tenpou pointed out.

"What? But if nothing makes sense to think, what are we standing on? There's no ground!"

"We're standing on what we're standing on." Gonou replied.

"But…"

"In dreams, nothing has to make sense." Tenpou repeated.

"What? But in my dreams, logic always applies!"

"Huh?" Gonou pouted, and their eyes widened. Tenpou glared at Hakkai.

"Wonderful."

"Hm?"

"Now logic applies." Tenpou paused. "And so does gravity." He added as they started to fall.

"How long til we hit the ground?" Hakkai asked.

"We'll never hit the ground. There **is** no ground here." Gonou answered.

"Yes. This dream has no bottom, because you're always positive. Because you're positive so much out of your dreams, we were floating, and there's no bottom."

"We'll never hit the bottom?"

"There is no bottom."

"I can't wait until I wake up."


	2. Sanzo and Konzen 'talk'

Mortal/Kami

Chap.2

Amethyst eyes met amethyst eyes, and the monk stepped back.

"I have **got** to be dreaming." Sanzo growled.

"Good, I don't have to explain that you're dreaming." The other golden haired man replied.

"What do you want?"

"I wouldn't know. You're dreaming, remember? This is **your** dream. You decide."

"Yeah, well, I'm dreaming that you're going away." Sanzo pulled out his gun and shot at the kami.

"Dream or not, I'm still a kami, you realize." Konzen pointed out.

"This is **my** dream, isn't it?" Sanzo asked.

"That doesn't matter. I still do what I want."

"Then what's the point of this being my dream?"

"Because you're the only one seeing this." Konzen paused. "I think. Unless, of course, those idiots are copying me."

"Idiots?" Sanzo arched a brow.

"Yeah. Three idiots who drive me crazy."

"Welcome to my world."

"You're me reincarnation; it basically my world."

"No, it's not. Your world is heaven, mine is earth."

"What does it matter? We're related, so we share the same world."

"I don't think you get it. You're a kami, who lives in heaven. I'm a mortal who lives on earth. Those are two completely different worlds."

"What!" Konzen was incredulous. "But you're my reincarnation, so this doesn't matter!"

"This is my dream, and I say it matters, so it matters."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Neither does why I have to take care of the monkey." Sanzo growled. Konzen nodded in agreement.

"Welcome to my world." The glares grew colder.

:OMAKE:

Tenpou: Wow. Such creative dreams.

Gojyo: Hakkai's was more creative.

Gonou: That's only because I was in it.

Sanzo: What makes you so special?

Gonou: AHEM! Do you see these claws? You know, these 'so-sharp-that-they-could-slice-your-head-off-your-neck-bones-and-all-in-one-swipe' claws?

Gojyo: O.o;;;;;;; Yes….?

Gonou: Good…let's see if you can still see them while I'm beheading you.

Tenpou: Hm….I really should do something.

Gonou: _stops trying to kill Gojyo and Sanzo_ Uh, Tenpou? What are you doing with that camera?


End file.
